Deagle
The Deagle pistol is a secondary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. Overview The Deagle has the fourth highest damage per shot (without modifications or skill boosts) of all secondary weapons, after The Judge, The Locomotive 12G and Bronco .44. It has decent accuracy but suffers from a low magazine capacity, although weapon mods can compensate this, making it more accurate and deadly. The Deagle takes approximately 1.7 seconds for a tactical reload, and 2.7 seconds for an empty chamber reload. This is somewhat slower than other pistols, with the notable exception of the Bronco .44. The Deagle can be seen as a stronger, but less ammo efficient version of the Crosskill as they share similar attachments and are both plagued with smaller ammo reserves compared to other pistols. With only rounds, it can have only three magazines (just under two magazines with the extended magazine attachment), making it extremely easy to run out entirely, so it is advised to be very selective of one's shots and always aim for the head. Summary Pros: * Very high damage * Decent base accuracy and concealment * Can still deal a good amount of damage if a stealth scenario goes wrong, especially if the Gunslinger skill in the mastermind tree has been aced. Cons: * Limited magazine capacity * Low max/reserve ammo * Needs accuracy boosting mods for long-range effectiveness * Extremely high recoil Tips * The Monolith Suppressor is a viable mod option for stealth, since it offers the lowest damage reduction after the Asepsis Suppressor, does not adversely affect Accuracy and even boost the Deagle's Stability by a significant level. * The base accuracy (10) of the Deagle is marginal outside close range; at 15 m or more properly aimed headshots may still miss. Various accessories that increase accuracy will solve this problem, though (except for the Marksman Sight) at the cost of some concealment. * Adding any of the Long Barrel, OVERKILL Compensator or Flash Hider will give the Deagle the ability to kill a Maximum Force Responder with two headshots even if you don't have the Technician's tier 4 headshot damage boost. * The Long Barrel mod prevents the Deagle from using the La Femme Compensator and OVERKILL Compensator barrel extensions, but still allows suppressors. *A Deagle modified with the Asepsis Suppressor and Long Barrel has the highest damage (50) of any silenced secondary weapon in the game. If the player has the Silent Killer skill aced, the Deagle's damage is brought up to 65 , tieing it with an Aggressor-equipped Bronco .44 for top pistol damage. *The Deagle's highest possible damage per shot (65, or 98 with the aced Gunslinger skill), is attained by having the Ghost tree's Silent Killer skill aced (+30% damage for suppressed weapons) and modifying the Deagle with Asepsis Suppressor and Long Barrel. However, this does make even worse the already-low stability, so adding a Bling Grip is recommended. * The Deagle can easily attain extremely high Threat values thanks to the La Femme Compensator, even without skills or Enforcer tier bonuses. *The Long Barrel and Flash Hider combo is more beneficial than just using the OVERKILL Compensator, with the Long Barrel removing the Flash Hider's penalty to accuracy and doubling its damage boost. Available modifications Barrel ext. Extra Gadget Grip Magazine Sight Slide Trivia *The Deagle is based on the Desert Eagle Mark XIX. *"Deagle" is a portmanteau of its full name originating from Counter-Strike. *The Deagle with Extended Mag. and Mag Plus Aced holds rounds, though you cannot fire the last shot unless you have the Fully Loaded skill. *The La Femme Compensator is a reference to the movie La Femme Nikita. A Desert Eagle is her signature weapon. *The serial number of the weapon, located on the right side of the weapon above the grip just below the slide, appears to have been filed off, albeit crudely. This suggests that the weapon was illegally obtained as criminals normally remove the serial number off illegally-obtained weapons to prevent them from being traced back to their legitimate sources. * Shown in a video, the Deagle used to have the default pistol reload like the Crosskill's. This was used until a certain patch, which gave the Deagle it's own unique reload. Gallery 2013-10-31_00005.jpg|A preview of the Deagle. 2013-10-03_00001.jpg|Deagle with 4 mods equipped. (Monolith Suppressor, Bling Grip, Extended Mag. and Long Barrel) 2014-03-02_00002.jpg|Modded Deagle w/ La Femme Compensator, Ergo Grip, Marksman Sight, and Extended Mag. Category:Pistols (PAYDAY 2)